


The metafic of all metafics

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Background works [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Meta story notes for all my fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Warning:spoilers





	1. About potential plot points in the Mercury chapters of TFF

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:spoilers

A lot of the mystique surrounding early space exploration lies in the ‘heroic’ mentality surrounding the early astronaut corps. As Tom Wolfe points out,the public thought that these men could do no wrong,which itself stemmed from the heroic test pilot meme common in the ‘50s.

Probably the best example in my timeline for this story is Reggie Mantle. Reggie will start off as essentially the John Glenn analogue he is,in that he will be the first American to make an orbital flight and also that his personality resembles Glenn’s. After that,however,he diverges,so that by Gemini 4 he more resembles Gus Grissom (by way of _his_ analogue,Harvey Kinkle). Reggie’s later career (I have not yet decided if he will fly any further missions) will be as deputy Chief Astronaut,which of necessity entails a lot of desk work,something rather anathema to test pilots.


	2. Plot synopsis for TFF AU

RFK survives the assassination attempt in 1968, Humphrey bows out after  
crushing primary defeats and RFK goes on to win the presidency.

-o- RFK immediately freezes Vietnam commitment.

-o- RFK talks to Ronnie and Avalon on the moon in '69 in a nationally televised  
event full of emotion. With not wanting Vietnam to be the 'lasting' Kennedy  
legacy, RFK pledges full support of his brother's legacy and announces plans  
shortly thereafter for a continued lunar exploration program and restart of  
Apollo production lines.

-o- Grumman wins contract for LEM Block 3 to include geological laboratory.

-o- Rover Block-X developed with some excavation capacity.

-o- "Stretch" Saturn V SI-"D" and SIII-"E" developed with extended tankage to  
accommodate heavier block 3 LEM.

-o- Block 3 LEM capable of carrying supplies sufficient to extend Lunar stays  
to 14 days.

-o- Huge row breaks out after Apollo 17 over relevancy of Apollo launches to  
space science. With commitments to Apollo 24, NASA in a quandary.  
Administrators want cautious missions with low risk to program, scientists  
want polar exploration on the table. Eventually astronaut office sides with  
the scientists, administrators forced to relent before word leaks to press.

-o- First Apollo mission to Lunar North Pole announced in late spring 1973.

-o- Apollo 20 tasked to go to Lunar North Pole in 1974. First mission to use  
     the new "stretch" Saturn, Block 3 LEM and Rover/excavator.

-o- Apollo 20 discovers ice on the moon; 3 decades before we actually think we  
have.

-o- Mishap in LEM geological lab, some of the water vapor from the lunar ice  
gets into cabin air.

-o- Ice dating / composition shows similarities to Earth from time around the  
same as what we now know to be the Chicxulub event. But at the time great  
debate breaks out over whether this water is terrestrial in nature, since  
Pemex Corporate policy prevents the conclusions of its contractor Robert  
Baltosser about Chicxulub from being publicly known at the time.

-o- Geologist/Astronaut Valerie Brown begins to run a temperature.

-o- Mission Commander Jason Blossom does his best to care for Brown  
whose condition continues to worsen. Soon Blossom discovers he is also  
feeling off.

-o- 3 days after ice discovery and 7 days into the 14 day mission, Brown  
dies of an undiagnosed illness. Blossom 'buries’ his friend outside.  
Whole mission has 'gone black' at this point. National attention is riveted.

-o- 11 days into 14 day mission and Blossom, knowing he probably faces the same fate  
sees the handwriting on the wall. Mission control publicly is insisting that  
they are doing everything then can to rescue Blossom, privately Reggie Mantle tells Blossom return is "his call".

-o- Block 3 LEM can orbit on its own. Blossom sends LM ascent module off  
with ice samples stowed and air evacuated. Watches departure from a distance  
with aid of the Rover.

-o- All contact with Blossom lost 1 hour after empty LM launch.

-o- Astronaut and CM pilot Nancy Woods ordered under no circumstances to  
rendezvous with ill-fated LM and return to earth instead.

-o- The disaster and NASA's initial cover-up then subsequent leaks spark  
Congressional hearings.

-o- Congress charges NASA with "getting to the bottom" of the whole disaster.

-o- Apollo 21 re-tasked. First Saturn V ever launched with a 2 man crew and no  
LEM.

-o- Aboard Apollo 21 the legendary Archie Andrews and none other than Astronaut/Flight-Surgeon Dr. Fred Kelly.  
NASA's most experienced flight surgeon who was placed aboard only after the  
intercession of the VP and NASA administrator that if Andrews wanted this one  
for Jason, he'd have to "play ball".

-o- Apollo 21 mission? Rendezvous with orbiting LM and retrieve the samples  
for analysis.


	3. Preview

On June 29, the Falcon 9-58 launched the NASA CRS 15 cargo ship to ISS. The "core" stage 1045, which performs its second flight is not recovered. The cargo brings to the occupants of the station 2697 kg of equipment, including 1712 kg in the pressurized part (1233 kg of experiments, 205 kg for astronauts, the rest in equipment for ISS). The ship also ships CIMON, Crew Interactive Mobile Companion, which will help astronaut ESA Guerst in his mission.

July, Space X will launch this summer no less than 4 Falcon 9. July 20 will be launched from the Vandenberg SLC4 the Falcon 9 Bk5 B1048 with 10 Iridium satellites. the floor will be recovered at sea by the JRTI barge. This will be the first shot of the Bk5 on the West side and the first return at sea since October 2017. Telstar 19V will be launched on July 22 pad 40 with the "core" B1047 and recovered at sea on the barge OCISLY. After Telstar 19V, the pad 40 will be refitted for Telkom 4 with the "core" B1049 which will be recovered at sea on the barge OCISLY.  
In September, Space X should make the first return of a "core" in September for the launch of SAOCOM 1A.

July 10, the launch of the Falcon 9 Iridium 7 is postponed until July 25.

The QF6 copy of the Falcon 1 is on the road to its new exhibition site. Stored for years in a "dump", he never flew into space. It will be on display at Space X headquarters hung under the ceiling.

Falcon 9-60 orbits 10 satellites of the Iridium Next constellation on 25 July. This is the 7th iridium mission for Space X which has placed 65 satellites in orbit for iridium since January 2017. It remains a mission for Space X in October with 10 other satellites. 6 remain on the ground in relief. The previous iridium was launched by US Delta 2 launchers (60 satellites launched in 12 times).

On August 7th, Space X launches its 15th Falcon of the year, which puts the Telkom's Merah Putih satcom in orbit for Indonesia. The "core" stage B1046, which is revolving after its first shot in May, is recovered at sea on the OCISLY barge. This is the 60th flight of the Falcon 9, 33 th success in a row, more than the 32 consecutive flights of the Delta 4.  
On August 8th, Space X announces that the second launch of a Heavy is not planned until November 30th.

August 17, the launch of Falcon 9 Telstar 18 postponed to August 26.

August 18, NASA and SpaceX have agreed to fill the tanks of the Falcon 9: it will be well after the installation of astronauts in the cabin dragon 2.  
COPV (composite overwrap pressure vessels) tanks will be filled with helium and their stability checked before the arrival of astronauts. They will be on board 2 hours before takeoff. After the departure of the "ground" teams, the emergency ejection system of the cabin will be activated at T-38 mn, just before filling the tanks with fuel. "Super cold" propellant filling starts at T-35 min. The countdown can be interrupted at any time until launch.

August 20, the "hot fire" of the B1049 Falcon 9 Telstar 18 is scheduled for August 21.

September 13, Space X, by the voice of its CEO Elon Munsk announces the signing of a contract for a flight around the moon with a private customer. The identity is not revealed, but the Japanese flag was "twitter" during a message by the boss of Space X. The trip should be aboard the new rocket BFR. In early 2017, Space X announced that two passengers would be sent to the moon in 2018 aboard a Falcon Heavy, a trip that didn’t take place. Space X had however stressed at the time that the two lunar tourists had "paid a large down payment" for this mission around the Moon. The first training of astronaut apprentices was supposed to start in 2017, after assessing their physical condition. The name of the chosen one is revealed on September 18th. As suggested by a Musk Twitter, this is a Japanese billionaire, Yusaku Maezawa, 42, founder of Zozotown. The businessman bought 8 seats aboard the BFR and will fly to the moon in 2023.

On February 21st, Space X launches the SLC 40 Falcon 9-68 and places the Satcom Nusantara Satu (4100 kg) for Indonesia in orbit. Associated with the satellite, the probe Beresheet (beginning in Hebrew), 582 kg, which will be placed on a trajectory towards the moon and will attempt a landing on its ground. The payload also included a satellite microphone for the USAF, S5. The first floor is recovered at sea on OCISLY.

After closing the hatch Thursday night, the cabin separates from ISS on Friday, March 8 at 7:31, at the crossing of Sudan. The deorbitation takes place at 13:52 after 2 slow braking Draco engines, the release of "trunk" (at 13:48) and a braking 15 minutes 25 seconds (at 13:52). The protection cone of the mooring system is repositioned at 14:11 just before entering the first layers of the atmosphere, the input interface at 14:33. After a slight blackout of the communications, the pilot parachutes deploys at 14:41 followed by the 4 main ones. The landing is at 14:45 N / E Cape Canaveral. It's Space X's "Go Search" boat that is responsible for recovery. A first team arrives near the cabin and the other manages the parachutes which for the manned flights will be dropped just after the "spashdown". The mission of the Crew Dragon DM 1 is 6 days 5 hours and 55 minutes. The cabin, intact is hoisted on the boat 66 minutes after landing. On board the "Go Navigator" boat providing support are astronaut Shane Kimbrought and the recovery team. The cabin will be brought to Cape Town at Space X for analysis before being reconfigured for the IFA (In Flight Abort) test, a critical flight before the first manned flight. The DM1 cab will be mounted on a second stage Falcon without engine and a proven "core", the B 1048-2. The launch will be LC39 in June for a flight of 60 seconds. At Max Q, maximum moment of stress on the launcher, the SuperDraco engines of the cabin will be fired to distance it simulating an aborted flight.

Hardly the Falcon 9 DM1 launched, the Space X technicians are on the pad 39A and begins the refit of the pad for the next shot. On the TEL, they are busy modifying the launch table and adapt it to the Falcon Heavy which will launch Arabsat 6A by early April. From 4, the structure will go to 8 Hold Down Post. In the future, Space X thinks to be able to realize the conversion of the pad in only one week. For this mission, Space X will use 3 new "core", the B1055 in central and the B1052 and 1053 in side. Floors that will all be recovered on land for the laterals and at sea for the central. For the next mission of the Heavy, the launch of STP2, Space X will reuse the 2 "core" side B1052 and 1053 ais with a new central "core", the B1057. The central core of Arabsat, the B1055 will land at sea on the barge more than 1000 km away after a so-called "hot" return, its speed will indeed be higher than usual. A new central core for STP 2 will avoid the loss of the 1055 or delays in reconditioning. On April 25, Space X will also launch the SLC40 cargo CRS 17 to ISS with the B1056 which will return to land in LZ1. Space has applied for a license from the FCC to land its "core" from the SLC 40 at sea, including for missions to satelliteize the constellations "Starlink of Musk." The first shot of the first Starlink is scheduled for May. Next will be the launch of 3 satellites of the Radarsat constellation with the B1051 (DM1), then AMOS 17 with a proven "core" and STP 2 with a Heavy in June, and the end of the summer will see the DM 2 test flight. with an inhabited dragon Crew.

Space X programs another heavy flight in the year but did not achieve this feat. The second flight is scheduled for March 2019 with an Arabsat 6A satcom. The launcher will use new "core", in Bk5 version. They will be recovered and reused for the third flight a month later with the STP2 military payload consisting of two dozen satellites for the military, NASA and research institutes.

————-

Aquila was an original project that used powdered and liquid propellants (LOX) Tests were conducted between 1986 and 1993. American Rocket Co., Amroc, provided two versions Aquila 21 and 31. Aquila 21 used two H-1800 side and one in central body for the basic floor, an Orbus 21 as a second floor and an Amroc U-75 as the upper floor. Aquila 31 used three H-1800s in strap as the basic stage.  
The H-1800 has a thrust of 100 tons. The nozzle is controlled by injecting liquid oxygen into the flow of hot gases. Each H-1800 weighs 37 tons with 10 tons of powder and 22 tons of LOX. The H-75 engine is hybrid using powder and nitrogen as the oxidizer. Aquila can place 900 kg in LEO from the Vandenberg base. The first flight was planned for 1995. An H-1800 engine test failed in 1988. The project was abandoned in 1995.

K1 is a reusable two-stage launcher developed by Lisler Aerospace Corp. The launching capacity is 4600 kg in LEO and 1250 in SSO. Each floor is recoverable by parachutes and airbags. The first floor is called LAP, Launch Assist Platform, the second OV, Orbital vehicle. At the top the cap with the payload. K1 is to be launched from the Womera base in Australia and the Nevada Test Site in the USA.  
Each stage is liquid propellant (RP1 and LOX) feeding an engine derived from Russian NK33 and 34.

The BA2 launcher was developed by Andrew Beal Aerospace Technologies for commercial launches, 5800 kg in GTO. It used liquid propellant engines (RP1 and LOX) and was to be launched from Sombrero Island in the Caribbean from 2001. The project was abandoned after the second and third floor tests.

 


	4. Preview 2

_In the Month of the Serpent, in the year of the Djinn_

_A shadow passed over the Katta's Tail Inn_

_Astrologers foretell that Doom shall come to dwell_

_And Shapeir shall be but sand upon the wind_

_Comes a Hero from the North, riding on the very air_

_And this is sign the first to then beware_

_For Darkness soon shall fall and shadow cover all,_

_The city and the ones now living there_

 

_The first Doom shall be Fire, which burns even stone_

_The next is Air, and rocks are overthrown_

_Earth shall be the third, then the final Doom is heard,_

_The Water gone, the city parched as bone._

_Unless the one called Hero is a Hero true indeed,_

_Who comes to help the city in its need,_

_Then will face the depths of Doom in the chamber of the Tomb_

_From the Elemental Master, we are freed_


	5. Excerpt 1

At T-3 minutes 7 seconds, control of the launch process was turned over to the computers. For almost three minutes more, [Rocco] Petrone would be able to stop the launch manually if he had to, but now the Saturn V was busy preparing itself to fly, receiving through the umbilical hoses still connecting it with the ground the helium that created the pressures within the propellant tanks necessary to feed the propellants into the pumps. At T-30 seconds, the 55,000-horsepower turbine that drove the S-IC's five engines powered up. At T-8.9 seconds, an electrical signal was sent to the igniters, and four small, silent flames lit within the combustion chamber of each of the F-1s.

"From that moment through liftoff, there was nothing Petrone or anyone else in the Firing Room could do. If something went wrong, the sensors would know it before the news could reach the Firing Room, and the Saturn V would shut down its engines without waiting for sluggish human beings to instruct them. So now the men in Management Row simultaneously swiveled around in their chairs -- they got stuck if they didn't do it at the same time -- and put binoculars to their eyes. Through the bank of windows at the back of the Launch Control Center, they watched Pad 39A. Petrone kept his hand near the button that would close the protective louvers over the windows if the Saturn V blew up, though he always suspected that, if it happened, he would just keep watching instead.

"As soon as the sensors within the combustion chambers of the F-1s determined that the igniters were lit, the main LOX valves opened, releasing liquid oxygen into each combustion chamber where it combined with a fuel-rich and comparatively cool combustion gas, an exhaust product from the turbine. The gas was comparatively cool -- only 800 degrees Fahrenheit -- and would help cool the nozzle during flight; now, it prepared the interior of the chamber for the thermal shock to come. This process took three seconds. The combustion of the exhaust gas produced a thick orange smoke.

"At T-5.3 seconds, as sensors within each combustion chamber determined that the pressure at the face of the injector had reached 20 pounds per square inch (p.s.i.), the main fuel valves opened and a torrent of kerosene burst through the painstakingly sized and angled orifices of the injection plate, past and through the copper baffles that had been redesigned so often. The streams of kerosene (a ton per second per engine) and liquid oxygen (two tons per second per engine) then impinged, formed their fans, and mingling, ignited.  
...

"The main fuel valves in the S-IC's five engines opened at slightly staggered intervals, so that neither launcher nor vehicle would have to withstand the pressure of all five engines coming to full power at the same instant. Now, as the fuel-injection pressure on each engine passed 1,060 p.s.i., a pressure switch sent a signal to the Instrument Unit (I.U.) high in the S-IVB stage of the stack, announcing that the thrust for that engine had reached 1.5 million pounds. At 7:00:00, the I.U., having tallied five good signals, sent a command from the vehicle through the electrical cables still connecting it to the earth, asking to be released.

"At the base of the Saturn V, four hold-down arms restrained the rocket as the engines came up to mainstage power. The arms were massive, not so much to restrain the Saturn V from lifting off (the loaded weight of the Saturn V, over 6 million pounds, helped considerably to hold down the vehicle's 7.5 million pounds of thrust) as to lessen the rebound load on the launcher if the engines were shut down after reaching full power. In dealing with a normal liftoff, finesse was at least as important as strength, for all of the forces restrained by the hold-down arms were transmitted back into the structure of the Saturn V. To avoid putting too much stress on the body of the Saturn, the arms had been placed with great precision... and they had been designed so that there was absolutely no doubt whether they would simultaneously and instantaneously release the Saturn V upon command. Now, receiving the signal from the I.U., a helium-gas pneumatic device actuated release, which occurred in all four arms within 50 milliseconds. If the pneumatic actuator failed, an explosive bolt in each hold-down arm would have triggered the release.

"Still the Saturn V was not entirely free of the earth. When a vehicle producing 7.5 million pounds of thrust is suddenly and completely let go, the release itself produces an abrupt shock load. Rather than shockproof the vehicle to sustain this brief, one-time jolt, its designers tethered the Saturn V to the hold-down arms with soft steel bolts. Each bolt was an inch in diameter and protruded into a bell-shaped socket attached to the Saturn V. As the rocket began to lift, the soft steel was extruded through the sockets, giving the Saturn V a lingering release and attenuating the shock.

"For the first milliseconds of its ascent, the Saturn V retained its umbilical plates. These plates, which held the fuel lines and electrical connections that would permit the Launch Control Team to regain control over the Saturn V if the engines were to shut down, remained connected until after liftoff -- a lesson learned from MR-1 seven years before. After that instant of liftoff, however, the umbilicals could come out, for there was no possibility of the Saturn V rising an inch or two and settling uneventfully back onto the pad as the Redstone had done. Once the Saturn V had moved even fractionally, the engines had to keep going or the Saturn would fall back, collapse, and explode. As the vehicle left the pad, it tripped two liftoff switches. Whereas until that moment it had been imperative that the umbilicals remain tightly connected to the rocket, it was now equally imperative that they disconnect.  
...

"Now the swing arms, which carried the umbilicals and had given the Cape's workers access to the Saturn V on the pad, had to get out of the way. For the Saturn V, there were nine arms on the umbilical tower, each weighing between ten and thirty tons and designed to be swung away -- on a 73-degree arc for the bottom eight, a 135-degree arc in the opposite direction for the topmost arm containing the White Room.... At the moment of launch, four of them were safely out of the way, already retracted. The other five were called 'in-flight arms,' meaning that they remained in place until the hold-down arms had released and the vehicle was already in motion. First the outermost section of each arm retracted, and then the arms themselves began to swing, accelerating rapidly to get safely away from the vehicle. As the Saturn V slowly rose into the air beside them, the arms braked abruptly to avoid smashing into the umbilical tower.  
...

"One second after lifting off, only a few feet above the launch platform, 501 began to maneuver, yawing away from the umbilical tower. For the many viewers who didn't know this was supposed to happen, the Saturn seemed to be tilting as ominously as the Vanguards and Atlases of only a few years earlier. Even for the more knowledgeable viewers, it was a nervous moment. If everything was going nicely, why interfere with trying to steer the behemoth so soon? And yet that was what the I.U. was doing, sending a preprogrammed command to the engines of the F-1, which in response were gimbaling and guiding the Saturn V away from the umbilical tower.

"At the beginning, it seemed more a levitation than a liftoff -- the Saturn rose so ponderously that it took more than ten seconds for it to clear the top of the umbilical tower. Then, as the Saturn got farther from the ground, the scale of the F-1s' inferno became more fully apparent. The rocket climbed, but the trail of flames continued to billow all the way to the base of the launcher. Not until A.S.-501 was several hundred feet off the ground did its plume of flame lift from the launch platform.  
...

"Up in the V.I.P. viewing area, von Braun yelled, 'Go, baby, go!' Arthur Rudolph decided he had gotten the finest birthday present of his life. George Mueller looked pleased."


	6. Oh look! Another excerpt!

_To Perseus Jackson,Leo Valdez,Chris Rodríguez,and Drew Tanaka:  
I trust that you will find this,or Ariman lied. It is Backbiter,or Ikiriânt in that language,the sword of Kronos. At my request,Thoth buried it deep in the mine of Phandelver,thus preventing Kronos from obtaining it. The Backbiter that Luke bore was named for this sword._

_Phandelver was delved a thousand years before Christ,by Arazin the Pious,a Dwarven king. Doubtlessly you are now at the base of his tomb. If the engraving reads ‘Arazin uBalin,uVhar,King’,you are there. Chris,use your terrokinesis to dig until you reach a silver chest. Bring it to the surface and let Drew unlock it. It will contain provisions,a star chart,80 golden coins,and a phial. My servant Eurymetes left it here long ago. It will provide you with light._

_Now the Great Danger is over,and so Ikiriânt goes home. Apollo will cleanse the sword at the headwaters of the Lethe,and bear it to battle whenever required._ _Other news I will now relate._

_Percy,your mother has given birth to identical twin girls:Cynthia and Heather Blofis-Jackson. They are all in fine condition. You will be happy to know,via Katie Gardner,that Iapetus has reincarnated,and sworn fealty to Odin. To think that a Titan,once the Lord of the West,is now the squire of a Norse god! It exemplifies the new cosmopolitanism of our times. The reconstruction of New Rome should be complete in three months._

 


	7. CE worldbuilding

_Papal election of 2011_

Preferiti:  
Bruce Canty of England.  
Robert Sandow of America.  
Armand Proulx de Telat of France.  
Gerard Fauckel of Germany.  
Alexander Cernan of Switzerland.  
Sergio Nespoli of Italy.  
Cassius Ormus (Artur Sanjurjo) of the New Roman Coalition (Iberia).  
Oliver Voriapoulos of Greece.

 


	8. Script for a Branion play

_10 Mean Lîboßat, 1824 D R._  
_Caer Bransbridge,Branion._  
_The funeral of Her Grace Kassandra XII, Aristok of Branion,and the accession of her daughter,Avery I,_

_Dramatis Personae:_  
_Avery I DeMarian,Aristok of Branion._  
_Her husband,Ser Hayden DeYvonne,_  
_Their son,Prince Quentin II._


	9. A wedding script

_December 20,2015_

_New Athens,Washington_

“Dearly beloved, we meet here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Evangeline and Terrence. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of God that stand before us. We are especially blessed to be joined today by family and friends. The Bride and Groom are honored you could be here to participate in this important occasion.

As the Bible reminds us in First Corinthians, "If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing."

Over the course of their relationship, Evangeline and Terrence have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together.

Let us revel in the joy and love on display here today. May we treasure these memories as Evangeline and Terrence, under the eyes of God, get set to begin their new life together.”

“Marriage is a venerated institution, and one deserving of deep reverence. Today we observe the union of Evangeline and Terrence in holy matrimony, a commitment they have chosen to undertake with all the sincerity that it warrants.

While marriage is a sacred and serious tradition, it is also cause for tremendous joy. Married life is full of surprises, adventures, and memory-making – all made possible by the enduring power of love. When Evangeline and Terrence finalize this union, they will begin a new life of partnership, one defined by shared hopes, dreams, and successes.

 _(Addressing couple)_ Evangeline and Terrence, as you learn to live as one; you will encounter many challenges that can help you grow. Spend time doing the things that make life precious – cooperate with each other, always make time to laugh together, and never lose appreciation for the love that you share. Remember, too, to adhere to the vows that you will make today. Seek strength from each other, give hope to each other, and let your trials help you grow together. They say love can build bridges and climb mountains — and they're right. You will find that as it grows and matures over time, your love for one another will prove both fulfilling and empowering.

Yes, there will be challenges in life, but the strength of your bond will offer you protection against life's storms. Always make your relationship a high priority, and continue to nurture each other. Through a commitment to love, and with the power of faith, together you will be able to navigate any obstacles that come your way.”

”Evangeline and Terrence, I invite you to express your sacred vows to one another. Please face each other as you declare these vows before God and in the presence of your family and friends.

Evangeline, you may start.”

“I, Evangeline, take you, Terrence, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.

Terrence, now is the time for your promise.”

“I, Terrence , take you, Evangeline, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”

“Evangeline and Terrence, please join hands. Under the eyes of God, Terrence, do you take Evangeline to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her completely and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Under the eyes of God, Evangeline, do you take Terrence to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“It is now time to exchange the rings. The circle formed by each ring is a symbol of your love and eternal commitment to each other. May these rings remind you always of these sacred promises you've made to each other today in the company of your family and friends.

Terrence, you will go first. Please repeat after me as you place the ring on the hand of your loved one.

I, Terrence, give you, Evangeline this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.

Evangeline, your turn.

I, Evangeline, give you, Terrence this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.“

“By the power vested in me, by the state of Washington and by the Universal Life Church, I pronounce you, Terrence and Evangeline as husband and wife, lawfully wedded before God.

Terrence, you may now kiss the bride.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I officially present to you Mr. and Mrs. Terrence and Evangeline Bitzan!“

 


	10. Roarke rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post a rough draft. This is a Two Cathedrals-inspired rant planned for near the end of Changes in Death.
> 
> Warning:Irish Gaelic courtesy of Google Translate.

_October 28,2077, 12:40 pm_

_St.Patrick’s Cathedral_

Roarke got out of the car,moving away from Trueheart. He walked up the steps and through the double doors,an intent look on his face.

He didn’t stop until he reached the middle of the aisle. There he stared at the ceiling. It seemed to mock him with its portraits of victorious saints. There stood Saint George over the remains of the dragon,there Saint Francis communed with the animals. There Christ Himself was,breaking the gates of Hell.

”You’re a right rat bastard,y’know?”

Roarke fixed his eyes on the icon above the altar,a mini of _The Last Supper._

 _“_ For more than a hundred years we allowed blind anti-Communism to falsify our own history. To make us think that it was the Soviets,and not the Nazis,who murdered those soldiers in the Katyn forest,when we now know that Stalin himself denounced it. _Stalin,_ the greatest murderer of them all. 

I'm sorry, was that supposed to be funny? "Be you therefore merciful, as your Father also is merciful", says Luke. Chapter 6,verse 36. I don't know who he was trying to please there, because I think you're just a vindictive little  _amadán_  who gets off on torturing his people. What was Trueheart,a warning shot? That man is my son,in a sense. What did I ever do to yours,beside praise his glory and name?

 _Gratias_ _tibi_ _ago_ , _domine_. Yes, I‘ve lied, yes, I've committed crimes. They were sins." His voice rose until he was yelling; he raised his arms in defiance. "I've committed many sins. Have I displeased you, you feckless _píosa cacamas?_

Remember Luke 11:42: Woe to you Pharisees, because you give God a tenth of your mint, rue and all other kinds of garden herbs, but you neglect justice and the love of God. You should have practiced the latter without leaving the former undone. Seems like you’ve forgotten that one too!

Is anything enough for you,  _tiùrr_   _buachair? An bhfuilim chun na rudaí seo a chreidiúint ó dhia ceart, dia díreach, dia ciallmhar?_

 

 


	11. Hunger Games

alright hunger games simulation 1

Day 1

Laurel killed by Casey

Casey killed by environmental disaster

Collin killed by Kenny

Nick killed by muttation attack

Ashley killed by environmental disaster

Chuck Norris killed by Lucia

Makayla killed by Gabbie

Jonathan killed by Lucia

Gabbie killed by Jaci

Kenny killed by Abe

Ethan killed by muttation attack

Laura killed by Dylan

Day 2

James killed by Lucia

Katniss killed by food poisoning

Jaci killed by Lucia

Norah killed by SheRea

Day 3

Eli killed by Tony

Tony killed by Dylan

Dylan killed by Lucia

SheRea killed by amoebic dysentery

Day 4

Emma killed by Lucia

Abe killed by Jeremy

Jeremy killed by Lucia

The victor is: Lucia


	12. Yet another excerpt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

After about 10 minutes, Nancy turned and said, "Dee. I was just thinking  
that I made a promise to you and I want to keep it. I said that you could  
inspect me and I should keep that promise."

"You don't have to, especially if it is going to make you uncomfortable,"  
said Dee. Even though she didn't show it, she wanted to inspect Nancy and  
maybe even have Nancy inspect her.

"No, I want you to." With that, Nancy got up off the couch. "Do you want  
me to stand or lay down on the floor?" Dee indicated the floor. Nancy  
laid down on the rug, which was the same place that she and Dee had  
watched Nancy's parents making love the night before. Nancy got  
comfortable on the floor and then spread her legs, exposing her pussy to  
the view of her friend.

Dee got down on the floor, between the legs of her friend. Nancy reached  
down and pulled her lips apart, exposing her interior to the gaze of Dee.  
Dee got so close that Nancy could feel Dee's breath on her pussy. Dee  
could smell the musky smell of Nancy's pussy as she looked.

While Dee had seen Brandi's pussy close up, like she was viewing Nancy's  
pussy, she hadn't really looked at Brandi's pussy. Dee studied the  
delicate folds and crevices of Nancy's sex. Dee thought back to being a  
model for the anatomy lesson. The kids looking at her pussy had to have a  
very similar view. Dee looked at the top of Nancy's slit and saw the  
little cock like clitoris, that was peeking out from under it's  
protective hood. After looking at her slit for a few seconds, Dee decided  
that she had to touch Nancy's pussy.

"Nancy, can I touch your pussy?"

Nancy didn't answer right away, but after a short time, nodded in the  
affirmative.

Dee sat back on her haunches, took her finger and started to running it  
up and down her friend's slit. Dee was surprised to find that, in spite  
of her reluctance to take part in this activity, Nancy's slit was damp.  
Dee thought that Nancy must have been thinking about doing this and it  
had turned her on. Dee gently ran her finger up and down Nancy's slit.  
Nancy started to moan softly and Dee knew that she was getting turned on.  
Dee decided to go a little bit farther and slipped her finger into  
Nancy's vagina. Dee heard Nancy gasp a little and her pussy tightening  
around her finger, but there was no other reaction or resistance to what  
Dee was doing. As Dee continued to move her finger in and out of Nancy's  
snatch, she noticed that Nancy was enjoying the feeling of Dee fingering  
her, starting to moan softly. After a minute or so of using one finger,  
Dee added another finger, which, after a short time, caused Nancy to moan  
a little louder.

Nancy started to wiggle around on the floor as Dee continued to finger  
her. Taking her thumb, Dee put in on Nancy's clit. This caused Nancy to  
wiggle more and more. Dee could tell that Nancy was getting close to  
cumming. Taking her free hand, Dee started to tweak Nancy's nipple. It  
didn't take long for Nancy to cum. Nancy started to really wiggle around  
and moaning loudly as she climaxed. As her climax hit, Nancy let out a  
moan that was so loud, Dee was sure that everyone in the house would have  
come running to find out what was going on. Dee could feel Nancy's pussy  
tightening up on her fingers.

Dee continued to gently finger Nancy as she came down from her climax.  
She looked at her friend, who was laying on the floor in front of her,  
sweaty, panting and her legs spread wide. Dee could feel Nancy's pussy  
juice covering her hand. Finally, Dee pulled her fingers out of her  
friend.

It took awhile before Nancy could speak. "Thank...you.  
I...really...enjoyed...that. That...was...incredible...Dee.  
I...didn't...think...that...I...could...cum...like...that."

"You're welcome, Nancy. I really enjoyed it too," said Dee, as she laid  
down next to her friend. "You looked really beautiful when you cum."

The two girls laid quietly next to each other, while Nancy calmed down.  
It was about 10 minutes before Nancy said something. "I guess I have  
calmed down enough to return the favor." Nancy moved so she was between  
Dee's legs. Dee could tell that Nancy still wasn't sure about doing this,  
but that she was determined to go through with it. To help her out, Dee  
reached down and spread her pussy lips apart.

Nancy tentatively lowered her head and closely looked at Dee's pussy.  
Nancy was intently looking at Dee's slit. After a little bit, Nancy took  
a finger and started running it up and down Dee's pussy, which Dee could  
feel starting to get wetter and wetter. Dee thought that Nancy had a soft  
touch. A couple times, Dee gasped as Nancy's finger ran over her clit,  
sending a strong tingle through her body.

While she was enjoying the feeling, Dee wanted more. "Nancy, you can put  
your finger in my pussy." Nancy followed Dee's instructions and slipped a  
finger into Dee. After a few strokes of Nancy's finger, it started to  
feel good. "Mmm, that feels good, Nancy. Keep going."

Nancy kept going and before too long, added another finger to her  
stroking of Dee. The additional finger stretched Dee a little, but it was  
enjoyable to feel that additional width within her snatch. Dee started to  
moan softly. Nancy kept it up for awhile and took the thumb of her other  
hand and started to rub Dee's clit. Dee started to moan louder and thrash  
around a little bit. Nancy continued her assault on Dee's tender parts  
and Dee responded to it by moaning more and wiggling around more and  
more. Finally, Dee climaxed. Unlike last night, Dee wasn't as loud and as  
animated as Nancy was, her climax was no less intense. Nancy cuddled with  
Dee as Dee calmed down from her climax.

After a few minutes, when she had calmed down, Dee said, "Wow, that felt  
great, Nancy. Thank you.

Nancy gave her friend a kiss right on the lips. "You're welcome. I had  
never touched another girl's pussy before. That was interesting and a lot  
of fun. I hope you enjoyed it."

Dee looked at her friend with a shocked look on her face. "Of course, I  
enjoyed it, you goof. Didn't you just see how I reacted to your  
fingering."

"Well, I saw how she was reacting to your fingering and I think that she  
really enjoyed it."

Shocked, the two girls looked at where the voice was coming from. As they  
looked at the entrance to the living room from the kitchen and they saw  
Nancy's mother leaning against the entryway.

In unison, both girls said, "Oh, shit." Then Nancy said, "We are so  
busted."

"Dee," said Jill. Dee looked at her. "I would say that Nancy did a pretty  
good job of fingering you. Did she?" Dee looked at Nancy and then nodded  
without saying anything. "Did you do the same for Nancy or are you going  
to return the favor?"

Dee looked at Nancy and then at Jill. "I did Nancy first." Dee was  
looking very embarrassed, which was the same look that Nancy had on her  
face.

Jill sat down on couch and motioned for the two embarrassed girls to sit  
down next to her on either side. "Last night, I was going by your room,  
Nancy and I heard you two moaning as you were climaxing. I couldn't tell  
but where you playing with each other?"

Hanging her head, Nancy answered her mother. "No, Mom. We weren't playing  
with each other. We were playing with our own pussies."

Jill had the two girls stand up in front of her. "Remember what I said,  
last night, after I said 'good night' to you?" The girls indicated that  
they really didn't remember. "I said that for twelve year olds, you were  
pretty sexy looking. Seeing your standing her in front of me, covered in  
and smelling of sweat and pussy, you two are even more sexy then I  
thought. To tell the truth, I wouldn't mind giving both of you a good  
licking."

The two shocked girls didn't know what to say.

Jill reached out with both hands, slipping them into the two pre-teen  
pussies. The two girls didn't react as they didn't know what to do or to  
say. After fingering the two girls for a short time, Jill said, "Girls,  
this is not something new for me. When I was your age, I played around  
with girls. In college, my two roommates and I would eat each quite  
often." Jill got the dreamy look on her face that they had seen before.  
"I haven't thought about doing some pussy eating in a long time. Your  
father's cock has the knack of knocking that thought right out of me.  
Seeing you two like this is very tempting. If we just had more time."

Jill took her fingers out and brought each one up to her nose, taking a  
deep whiff. "You both smell really good." She then shocked the two girls  
by licking her fingers. "You are pretty tasty, too."

The two girls were still speechless. Looking at them hungrily, Jill said,  
"You better go and get washed up." Jill got up off the couch and went  
upstairs, leaving the two girls in the living room alone.

Nancy said, "Can you believe what just happened."

Dee replied, "No, I can't. I would have never thought that you Mom would  
be interested in eating pussy. I'm still shocked that she was fingering  
us just now."

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

 


	13. Possible BA canon divergence idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a classical Disney villain death.

Gaw-Three was weaker now,but still struggling. Behind them,Parry continued to read the book. Next to him Karah lay,unconscious and moaning softly.

”Cease to struggle,Gaviran. Your doom comes.”

’Nay,for he shall _smite_ the wicked,and plunge them into the fiery pit whence no man returneth!”

At that moment,Parry came to the end of the book. Silently,he lifted his arm,and in that hour it seemed to Ari that he looked most dreadful,like some half-human,half-eagle. 

And then the ground below them opened. The rocks split and below them was revealed a green pit of fire,dancing soundlessly in the eternal dark.

”The Pits of Cocytus,whence the darkest of souls suffer. Lucifer,Baalzebul,Geryon,Dispater,Nero,Hitler,Stalin,Pol Pot,your friend Facilier,and many others spend eternity in those pits,old man. And thence you will go now! _Begone,daemon,for I,the Dark Lord himself,cast thee from Eternity!”_

At that,Gaviran grew pale. He loosed what hold he had left on Ari. Attracted by gravity,he fell off the ledge and into the pit below,all the while screaming silently. The pit closed,the rocks sliding back into their eternal place.

It was fortunate,Ari thought,that Karah chose that moment to wake up. She coughed blood onto Niall’s arm.

”A-Ari?”

”Karah? Are you okay?”

”I _hope_ so! _God!”_


	14. CotWR preview

Alexis Watts @AlexisWOfficial

Status report:  
\- Euro ‘tour (Make it Shine) is now 20 September to 17 November.  
\- Possible collaboration w/ @ArianaGrande,@BarbraStreisand and @joanjett (fearsome foursome lol)  
\- wintering w/ mom @nikkiwattsofficial in #Baltimore

8:46 AM | 9 May 2018

————

 

 

‏@ **AlexisW**

Jason Streighter. Isabella Michaels. Mitch Armstrong. Eric McDowell. Sean Goldstein. Emma Perks. Wasíl Grâsir. Jake Bulstrode. Rachel Potter. Martin Pulaski. Jon Redford. Hazel Mueller-Smith. My heart goes out to your families. #RIP

 

 

7:54 PM - 12 Oct 2018


	15. An alternate history of the Shuttle program

DEC 23     61-C (STS-42) G-STAR-C, SATCOM KU-2, WESTAR 7, SSIP

1986 (15 launches)  
JAN 22    61-D  (STS-43) SPACELAB 4, SPARTAN H  
FEB 6     61-E  (STS-44)   ASTRO-1, DBS-B  
MAY 15    61-F  (STS-45)  ISPM (CENTAUR)  
MAY 21    61-G  (STS-46)   GALILEO (CENTAUR)  
JUN 27    61-H  (STS-47)  EOS-2, INSAT 1-C, SKYNET-4B, STC DBS-A  
JUL 16    61-I  (STS-48)  INTELSAT VI-2, MSL-4, SUNLAB-1  
AUG 13    61-J  (STS-49)   SPACE TELESCOPE  
AUG 21    61-K  (STS-50)   DOD  
SEP 12    61-L  (STS-51)   PL OPPTY  
SEP 29    62-B  (STS-V5)   DOD  
OCT 1     71-A  (STS-52)  MSL-5, ASC-2, STC DBS-B, DOD PAM  
OCT 23    71-B  (STS-53)   SATCOM KU-3, CRRES,  
NOV 6     71-C  (STS-54)  DOD  
NOV 26    71-D  (STS-55)  ASTRO-2, DOD PAM-2, USAT-1  
DEC 17    71-E  (STS-56) EOM-2, DOD PAM-3, GALAXY KU-2  
   
1987 (24 launches)  
   
JAN 2     72-A  (STS-6V)   LANDSAT REPAIR  
JAN 14    71-F  (STS-57)   OAST-2, MSL-6, INTELSAT VI-3  
JAN 28    71-C  (STS-58)  NOT YET MANIFESTED  
FEB ??    71-H  (STS-59)   STC DBS-C, PLUS PL OPPTY  
MAR ??    71-I  (STS-60)   MSL-7, USAT-2, DOD PAM-4, ORION-A  
MAR ??    71-J  (STS-61)   C2-SPACELINES  
APR ??    71-K  (STS-62)  DOD PAM-5, SATCOM KU-4, UNISAT-1  
APR ??    72-B  (STS-V7)  OSTA-5, PLUS   
MAY ??    71-L  (STS-63)   SPARTAN-3, SATCOM I, STC DBS-D,  
MAY ??    71-M  (STS-64)  IML-1 PLUS SPACELAB 8  
JUN ??    71-N  (STS-65)  MSL-8, CFMF, INTELSAT VI-4  
JUL ??    71-O  (STS-66) UNISAT-2, SBS-6, DOD PAM-6, SPACENET-C  
JUL ??    71-P  (STS-67)  DOD  
JUL ??    71-Q  (STS-68) ASTRO-3, ORION-B, DOD PAM-7  
AUG ??    71-R  (STS-68)   OAST-3, LDEF-2  
AUG ??    71-S  (STS-69)  SUNLAB-2, MSL-9, ROSAT  
SEP ??    81-A (STS-71) PL OPPTY  
OCT ??    82-A  (STS-8V)   DOD  
OCT ??    81-B (STS-72)  EURECA, STC DBS-E, DOD PAM-8, RCA, DBS-4  
OCT ??    81-C (STS-73) MSL-10, Intelsat VI-5, EUVE  
NOV ??    81-D (STS-74)  EOM-2, ASC-3, DOD PAM-9, SPACENET-D  
NOV ??    81-E( STS-75)   DOD  
DEC ??    82-B  (STS-9V)  COBE, OSTA-7  
DEC ??    81-F (STS-76)   TSS-1, LACEOS-2, DOD PAM-12, UNISAT-3  
   
1988 (23 launches)  
   
JAN ??    81-G (STS-77) DBS LUX-A, CFMF-2, FORDSAT-11, DOD, PAM-13  
JAN ??    81-H (STS-78)   Spacelab J  
FEB ??    81-I  (STS-79) MSL-11, WESTAR-8, DOD PAM-12, FORDSAT-2  
MAR ??    81-J (STS-80)   SHEAL-1, ORION-C, USAT-3, WESTAR-A  
MAR ??    81-K (STS-81)  DOD  
APR ??    81-L (STS-82)   VRM (CENTAUR)  
MAY ??    81-M (STS-83) CRD, EURECA RETRIEVAL, RCA DBS-5  
MAY ??    81-N  (STS-84)   CFMF-3, ORION-D, TELESAT-K, DOD, PAM-13  
JUN ??    81-O (STS-85)  DOD  
JUN ??    82-C  (STS-V10)   SP PLASMA-1, PLUS ??  
JUN ??    81-P (STS-86) LS LAB-3  
JUL ??    81-Q (STS-87)   TELSTAR 3-B, AUSSAT-3, DOD PAM-14, MSL-12  
JUL ??    81-R (STS-88)  DOD PAM-15, FORDSAT-3, USSB-A  
AUG ??    81-S (STS-89)  LEASECRAFT-101, ITALSAT-1  
AUG ??    81-T  (STS-90)  MSL-13, DOD PAM-16, WESTAR-B, RCA, DBS-2  
SEP ??    82-D  (STS-V11)  DOD

OCT ??    81-U (STS-91)  EOM-4, DOD PAM-17, STC DBS-F  
OCT ??    91-A (STS-92) DOD  
NOV ??    91-B (STS-93)   SPACELAB D-4  
DEC ??    91-C (STS-94)  MSL-14, SBTS-AR, ACTS DOD PAM-18  
DEC ??    92-A  (STS-V12)  NOT YET MANIFESTED  
DEC ??    91-D (STS-95) USSB-B   
   
1989 (18 LAUNCHES)  
   
JAN ??    91-E (STS-96)   IML-2  
FEB ??    91-F (STS-97)   MSL-15, WESTAR-9, DOD PAM-19  
FEB ??    91-G (STS-98)  DOD  
MAR ??    91-H (STS-99) SUNLAB-3, DBS LUX-B, GOES-I  
MAR ??    92-B  (STS-V13)  NOAA-K, OSTA-9  
MAR ??    91-I (STS-100) DOD PAM-20, LEASECRAFT RETRIEVAL  
APR ??    91-J (STS-101)   MSL-16, DOD PAM-21, INTELSAT VI-6  
APR ??    91-K (STS-102)  REFLIGHT OPPORTUNITY  
MAY ??    91-L (STS-103)  SHEAL-2, WESTAR-C  
JUN ??    91-M  (STS-104)   MSL-17, DOD PAM-22, GOES-J, USSB-C  
JUN ??    92-C  (STS-V14)  REFLIGHT OPPORTUNITY  
JUN ??    91-N (STS-105) LDEF-2 RETRIEVAL  
JUL ??    91-O (STS-106)   MSL-18, INTELSAT VI-7  
JUL ??    91-P  (STS-107)   LS LAB-4, TELSAT-L  
AUG ??    91-Q (STS-108)  REFLIGHT OPPORTUNITY  
SEP ??    91-R (STS-109)  SP PLASMA-2, MSL-19  
SEP ??    92-D  (STS-V15)  REFLIGHT OPPORTUNITY  
SEP ??    91-S   (STS-110)  RCA DBS-4

 

1990

 

 


	16. A little something - Transformer text cues

That's the big question that will be answered soon as the world gets the news of her death. The singer passed away at 5:58am PDT after a battle with pneumonia. "This is so not OK. My daughter has passed on... RIP sweet girl," tweeted Grande's mother, Joan Grande, alongside a photo of her daughter lying on her side. Her mother also wrote on Instagram that Ariana died "due to complications of pneumonia" at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In French:
> 
> The singer died at 5:58 am Pacific time after a battle against pneumonia. "It's not right, my daughter is dead ... A pretty girl," tweeted Grande's mother, Joan Grande, next to a picture of her daughter lying on her side. Her mother also wrote on Instagram that Ariana had died at home "because of pneumonia-related complications."
> 
> ——————
> 
> (From a Q&A with Joan)
> 
> I knew from that moment that it would be fatal. I took my daughter home so she could die in peace.  
> Q:What were Ariana’s last hours like?  
> J:I fed her crackers and apple juice. I took her temperature every half an hour. She knew she would die,and she said she felt at peace.


	17. TGQ excerpt

Smiling a coy smile, Lavender led Harry into the garden. She came to a glade and bower with white,blue,and red roses. She sat down,and Harry thought that in her nakedness she looked like some Greek goddess.  
‘Sit with me,Harry.’  
He did.  
‘This was my favorite spot as a child. The roses respond well to my touch.’  
As she spoke,she guided Harry’s hand to her crotch. It felt warm. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it,sucking her juices into her mouth.  
‘Lie down next to me,Harry. Let me love you.’  
Harry stroked her back as they lay down,facing each other. Lavender’s head was propped on some dirt. Her legs were closed together,and she partially faced Harry,her feet touching his.  
Harry felt for her and felt her stomach. Like the rest of her,her stomach was pale in the early moonlight. 

‘It’s so...round. But really,Lavender,I love every part of you. The beaky nose,the long,rich hair with its little curlicues,the nice soft hands,the soft lilting voice...’

She smiled and kissed him. His heart was beating fast as their lips parted. She got on top of him,splaying his knees. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

’And I love you too,Harry James Potter. Let me show you.’

————

In the sunlight, Lavender looked even lovelier. Yawning and stretching,she embraced Harry.  
“Did....did we just do it?”  
“Yes,Harry. We had sex.”  
“I can’t believe it,but then I killed Voldemort,so....”  
He told her everything from the tourney on. The battle under Malfoy Manor,Snape’s tale,Sirius’ alert,the ride to the hill,Voldemort taunting him,Lily killing Death Eaters left and right,and his final duel with Voldemort,using the reflection of the Elder Wand to kill him.  
When he had completed his story,Lavender sat gaping at him.  
“Harry,what you did,you had to. I don’t think any of us blame you. Not your mum,not Jason,not Sirius,not my dad....Can I help you forget about it for a while?”

For a while they frolicked about,then went back to the house and dressed.


	18. TFfH excerpts

‘Station,Houston,on air to ground 1.’  
‘Go.’  
‘On ROS format 12,transition to FGB attitude control,we have a few updates,flight plan updates.’  
‘Go ahead.’  
‘Roger. At GMT 18:30,when you transition to block 7,delete all USOS masses from computer,and transfer them to format 10. As a result,at GMT 22:15 or so you’ll get error message 4-080. Ignore it.  
We want Owen,sometime Friday,to inspect the WORF installation area for FOD.  
Also on Friday,or the weekend as convenient,we’ll want Vasili to spend some time on the simulator for the Progress docking. We’ve got ground-side time reserved to the 26th:let’s use it.  
And for Tom,we do have one small item. We have deselected the Bone Demineralization experiment for the rest of the expedition,as non-critical. Tend to it ‘whenever’.  
Finally,we have an update on the Columbia count. They’re still in the hold at T-11 hours,they’ll pick up the count around the next orbital sunrise for you guys. Over.’

—————

‘Therese,this is Houston.’  
‘Go ahead.’  
‘Roger. Can you confirm that you have the proper vectors and alignment?’  
‘Affirmative. Roll angle is good. Pitch and yaw angles are nominal. How’s the telemetry?’  
‘It’s looking good. You are go for DPS jettison. The switch is-‘  
‘I know where the switch is,Houston. Jettison in 15. 5,4,3,2,1,mark.’  
‘It looked good down here,Therese. You are go to reposition the aerosurfaces. You’re in a good attitude,consumable usage is nominal. The little red lines are on the white line down here.’  
‘Thanks. 8 minutes to entry.’

 


	19. TffH chapter title ideas

  * The Labors Men Go Forth To (launch?)
  * Consider the Lilies of the Field (Thérèse’s musings while in labor with Francie)
  * Nor Hell a Fury as a Woman Scorned (Thérèse,pregnant)
  * The Great Crush Collision (the descent of Soyuz TMA-1)
  * The Other Side of the Sky (post-insertion)
  * Nor Have I Yet Outrun the Sun (Marshburn musing on things)
  * On Eagles’ Wings / On Flaming Wings / Across the Stars (Thérèse’s descent in the X-38)
  * Long is the Way (one of the epilogues)



——-

FS chapter title ideas


	20. Another Foobiverse preview

Becky was cooing over Françoise on the way to the beach.  
“Look,April!”,she said in a sing-song voice as she skipped. “Look at these itty-bitty fingers,those little sparkly eyes,she’s just too cute!”  
April couldn’t pass up an opportunity for one-upmanship.  
“You looked like that when we were kids,only you’re blonde.”  
Becky looked crestfallen. But Gerald showed up with fudge from ‘The Original Fudge Kitchen’,which lightened her mood.

—————

April sauntered down to where Gerald,Becky,Deanna,Therese,and Françoise were building a sandcastle. Gerald was making crenellations on the edges,Deanna was hauling sand in buckets,Becky was teaching Françoise how to mold the sand,and Therese was taking photos.


	21. TFJofS5 preview

On 11 March, the crew entered lunar orbit. Afterwards,they checked out the lunar module and Becky McGuire took TV viewers on a tour of the module:  
“Mom and Dad,I thank you for encouraging my dreams of singing and acting. In a way,they have led me here,from the Earth to the Moon. Mr and Ms.Patterson,I want you to know April is doing really well up here. We’re going to be fine,don’t worry.


	22. Something from a fic I’ll never write

We gather here today to remember the life of Rebecca McGuire,friend,singer,actress,celebrity,and mother, who died too young.

Rebecca,who died on Tuesday,was well-known in Ontario and the northern US for her skills as a singer. She released one album (and was working on another) and four singles. She was the ‘honorable mention’ on the 5th season of Canadian Idol. She leaves behind a son,Dylan,8 months old at his mother’s death. She is also survived by her boyfriend Duncan,her parents Karen and Gregory McGuire,her little brother Brandon,her many friends,and we who knew her.

A friend of hers,April Patterson


	23. Chances of Pattersonian involvement

Level of Patterson involvement | Ellychlorians  
---|---  
Patterson Genetic Material on both sides (ex: Mike, Liz, April) | 1,000  
Patterson Genetic Material on one side (ex: Merrie) | 750  
Marriage arranged and approved by a Patterson | 500  
Have had sex with a Patterson | 400  
Patterson invests money in your business | 350  
LTR (sexual) with a Patterson | 300  
Currently Work with a Patterson | 250  
A Patterson expresses admiration for your work ethic | 200  
LTR (friendship) with a Patterson | 185  
Frequently expresses rapt, doglike admiration for a Patterson | 175  
Drunk something from a steaming mug with a Patterson | 150  
Employ a Patterson part-time | 100  
Former close relationship with a Patterson | 75  
Laugh at Patterson puns with tongue sticking out | 50  
You call a Patterson "amazing" | 50  
You're lucky enough to have a Patterson as a customer or client | 25  
A Patterson knows your name (for each) | 10  
Patterson used to own the business | ????  
Ugly person who chews with mouth open | -50  
Not kissing Patterson ass (per story arc built around it) | -100  
Calling a Patterson names or wearing wifebeater t-shirt  | -250  
Chasing a Patterson with your bike or other vehicle | -500  
"Going after" a female Patterson | -750  
Patterson can learn a miraculous lesson by you snuffing it in a maudlin fashion | -10,000  
Ellychlorians are cumulative. If you have sex with a Patterson and work with one, you get points for both...  
  
  
  
thus we see the chances of success are:

Ellychlorians | Outcome  
---|---  
1001+ | Honking, big-titted success  
800+ | Fame and fortune are yours  
500+ | You're golden  
250+ | Happiness  
100+ | Contentment  
50+ | Getting along, just  
0+ | Ordinary rabble  
-100+ | You suck  
-500+ | Long hospital visit  
-750+ | What are you going to do with all that time on your hands?  
-1000+ | The lowest of the low  
Thus Gordon gets points for 1)Marriage arranged or approved of by a Patterson (+500) 2) Patterson investment (+350) LTR (friendship) with a Patterson (+185) and Patterson patronage (+25) and all the Pattersons know his name (+50) for 1110 points (I think). No wonder he's such a friggin' automotive tycoon.


End file.
